Poled electro-optic (EO) polymers are a new class of materials which, in waveguide applications, have demonstrated the promise of high bandwidth, lower power dissipation, and ease of integrated fabrication with existing electronics (i.e., silicon). One of the major obstacles to be overcome with such polymers is the decay of the EO response at the elevated manufacturing and operating temperatures dictated by current electronics technology.
Decay of the EO response at elevated temperatures in poled polymers is due to the relaxation of the dipole alignment induced during poling by a dc electric field. Recent efforts to achieve poled EO thermal stability include making long side-chain polymers with high glass transition temperatures and providing epoxy cross-linking during poling. EO thermal stability at temperatures near 100.degree. C. has been reported. However, acrylate- and epoxy-type polymeric materials appear to limit further progress of the thermal stability to temperatures well under 200.degree. C.
For generally useful devices, higher temperature EO thermal stability is required. For example, typical manufacturing process short-term temperature excursions can be higher than 300.degree. C. To meet fabrication requirements alone, the poling and curing temperature of an EO polymer for integrated devices should exceed this mark.